


La gran incógnita que causó Kuwagamon

by Leiram



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De cómo un ataque sorpresa de Kuwagamon desata la gran duda en Taichi. ¿Podría ser que su mejor amiga guste de Koushiro? Taiora [Respuesta al evento Taiora de San Valentín del foro Proyecto 1-8]</p>
            </blockquote>





	La gran incógnita que causó Kuwagamon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece  
>  **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami, Sora Tekenouchi, Koushiro Izumi  
>  **Parejas:** Taichi/Sora. Leves menciones de Yamato/Hikari.  
>  **Palabras:** 2.853

Taichi Yagami se estaba preparando para pasar un 14 de febrero muy especial. Mientras muchos lo pasarían con sus parejas, él decidió pasarlo juntos a sus mejores amigos: Koushiro Izumi y Sora Takenouchi. Bien, Yamato también era su mejor amigo, pero el muy bastardo se negó a salir con ellos. 

Taichi sabía secretamente que el rubio se acobardó al momento que dijo que planeaba jugar un partido de fútbol de dos contra dos. Sora le recordó que el rubio ya tenía una cita con su novia, novia que dicho de paso todavía no le había presentado. Automáticamente hizo un puchero a aquel pensamiento. Le recordaba a Hikari que tampoco quería decirle nada de su novio por el momento. Sora se rió de su puchero y mostró una sonrisa enigmática cuando él le preguntó si sabía con quiénes salían ellos.

Después de lamentar que el –en su mente– épico partido de fútbol de la amistad debió ser cancelado ya que les faltaba un jugador, Sora los terminó convenciendo a que jugaran tenis e hicieran un mini torneo entre los tres. Era realmente una idea ridícula porque los tres sabían que quien saldría victorioso sería ella, y él y Koushiro tendrían que pelearse por el segundo lugar. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría negado y habría votado por la idea de Koushiro de jugar videojuegos, pero la sonrisa de Sora, aquella sonrisa que hacía que perdiera la cabeza y no pudiera pensar con claridad hizo que votara a favor de ella y así el tenis obtuvo dos votos contra uno.

Y así fue como los tres llegaron a un complejo de tenis para pasar el día. Taichi y Koushiro ya estaban preparados para que Sora les pateara el trasero. Sora por su parte ya saboreaba el sabor de la dulce victoria. Agumon, Piyomon y Tentomon se estaban preparando para mirar el espectáculo. Agumon tenía decidido animar a su compañero hasta el final, sin importar cuan desesperanzadora sea la situación. Tentomon en cambio había preguntado si podían hacer apuestas y automáticamente apostó por Sora. Piyomon simplemente ignoró a ambos y gritó palabras de ánimo para Sora.

Los tres humanos hicieron un sorteo para el orden del partido y el primer resultado fue Sora contra Koushiro. El dueño del emblema del conocimiento dio un suspiro y masculló que el próximo año harían el torneo de videojuegos de la amistad y patearía el trasero de sus dos mejores amigos –figurativamente, claro. Él no estaba en esas cosas–. Sora mientras tanto fue a su bolso deportivo para sacar la pelota de tenis que tenía guardada, pero antes de poder hacerlo un estruendo hizo que se detuvieran. Automáticamente los tres digimon se levantaron y fueron al lado de sus compañeros humanos, quienes no dudaron en tomar sus digivice. Koushiro agradeció por lo bajo la distracción. Taichi por su parte se preguntó por qué diablos siempre los atacaba un Kuwagamon cuando el digimon rojo apareció. ¿Acaso su especie tenía algo en contra de los niños elegidos? Sora le contestó que aquel no era el momento para esas preguntas e hizo que Piyomon digievolucionase en Birdramon. Taichi se calló la boca y decidió seguir el ejemplo de su mejor amiga mientras pensaba cuanto le gustaba cuando ella lo mandara de esa forma. Koushiro decidió guardar la pregunta del castaño para más tarde. Definitivamente sería interesante averiguar si efectivamente los Kuwagamon tenían programado en su ADN digital el arruinarle los planes a los niños elegidos.

Lo que se dio a continuación fue una pelea normal entre un digimon “salvaje” y los niños elegidos junto a sus compañeros digimon. Ya para este entonces la población humana sin digimon estaba acostumbrada a estos ataques y sabían que lo que debían hacer cuando pasara eso era alejarse lo más rápido posible, y dejar que los niños (¿adolescentes?) elegidos se encargaran de la situación. Por alguna razón los que más estaban propensos a atacar el mundo humano eran los Kuwagamon.

La pelea ocurrió normalmente. Ni siquiera la aparición de un segundo Kuwagamon cambió demasiado el esquema ya que todavía tenían los números a su favor. Koushiro tenía en sus manos su laptop con la puerta abierta al Mundo Digital. Finalmente Kabuterimon logró inmovilizar al último Kuwagamon y el pelirrojo se acercó para transportar al digimon a su mundo originario. Después que el digimon rojo desapareciera compartió una sonrisa con Taichi mientras Greymon y Kabuterimon regresaban a sus etapas anteriores.

—¡Taichi! ¡Koushiro! —gritó alarmada Sora de repente cuando un tercer Kuwagamon (en serio, ¿de dónde salían?) atacó el edificio próximo a ellos, haciendo que cayera sobre ellos. Agumon y Tentomon, que ya se habían quedado sin energías, solo pudieron gritar de impotencia mientras Birdramon, al sentir el amor de Sora, digievolucionó en Garudamon y protegió a sus otros dos amigos humanos a tiempo. Después de asegurarse que estuvieran bien los dejó al lado de su mejor amiga y voló al tercer Kuwagamon, que de tan solo un golpe lo dejó inconsciente y lo mandó hacia Koushiro, que todavía tenía en sus manos la laptop con la puerta abierta al Mundo Digital.

Sora a continuación abrazó a sus dos mejores amigos antes de correr hacia Garudamon y dejar que su amiga cayera en sus brazos en la forma de Pyocomon, quien también recibió un abrazo de su compañera así como palabras de agradecimiento. Taichi, Agumon, Koushiro y Tentomon también corrieron a su lado.

—Gracias por salvarnos, Pyocomon —agradeció Taichi con una sonrisa.

—De nada, Como ya le dije a Sora, me alegra que estén bien —respondió el digimon rosa contenta mientras se dejaba acariciar por la pelirroja.

—Supongo que el torneo de tenis de la amistad queda cancelado. Ya no podemos jugar —dijo Koushiro mientras miraba las canchas de tenis destruidas. Taichi puso una mueca incómoda al ver la destrucción.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que vuelvan los dueños y se quejen con nosotros.

Koushiro asintió y fue a tomar su bolso. Si bien muchos agradecían que ellos protegieran la ciudad de los digimon violentos, los dueños de las casas y negocios solían reaccionar de otra manera después de ver los daños a pesar de saber que muchas veces esos daños eran inevitables. Afortunadamente tenían el apoyo del gobierno para estas cuestiones o sino no sabría qué harían para conseguir todo el dinero necesario y pagar sus daños.

—¿Quieren venir a mi casa y jugar videojuegos? —preguntó el dueño del emblema del conocimiento.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Con suerte tu torneo no será arruinado como los nuestros, ¿no Sora? —preguntó el castaño y miró a la pelirroja, quien parecía no haber escuchado ni una palabra—. ¿Sora? —preguntó preocupado y tocó su hombro. La susodicha se sobresaltó y quitó su vista del piso.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Estás bien, Sora? —inquirió también Koushiro con preocupación. La tenista los miró y a continuación se sonrojó. Se alejó un poco de Taichi y él quitó su mano del hombro, comprendiendo el gesto.

—Estoy bien chicos. Es solo que el último ataque me sorprendió mucho. ¿Dónde quieren ir?

—Preguntaba si querían venir a mi casa y jugar videojuegos. Tengo muchos juegos para elegir.

Sora se mostró de acuerdo con la idea y lo tres tomaron sus cosas para marcharse. Afortunadamente no se encontraron con los dueños o gerentes del complejo. En cualquier otra situación Taichi estaba seguro que escucharía a Sora lamentarse porque tendría que buscar otro lugar para jugar tenis, pero esta vez se mantuvo callada. Estaba ensimismada y Taichi no podía entender por qué. Sabía que estaba relacionado al último ataque recibieron, pero a la vez no comprendía por qué ella se encontraba así. Habían recibido peores ataques en otras ocasiones. Además ese sonrojo fue tan extraño…

El resto del día no fue mejor para Taichi. Es decir, sí, había mejorado porque no escucharon de ningún otro digimon que atacara la ciudad, pero el estado de ánimo de Sora no había mejorado. Parecía tener la mente en otro lado y no mostraba su lado competitivo normal al decir que ella sería la ganadora. La actitud de su mejor amiga lo tenía tan preocupado que Taichi tampoco podía concentrarse en jugar mejor. Koushiro, que leía el ambiente que se había formado, intentaba animarlos, pero no lo conseguía.

Taichi todavía no lograba descifrar que pasaba con Sora. Por momentos estarían hablando normalmente hasta que chocarían sus hombros y ella se alejaría unos centímetros de él sobresaltada, aproximándose más a Koushiro. Después estaba sus miradas perdidas que le dirigía a Koushiro delante de él cada vez que iba a la cocina a buscar más refrescos. Taichi realmente estaba preocupado y solo podía sacar una sola conclusión: Sora estaba enamorada de Koushiro. Todo tenía sentido si lo pensaba de esa manera. Era posible que el peligro mortal que corrieron hiciera que despertara sus sentimientos ocultos hacia el pelirrojo. Solo eso explicaba el por qué buscaba más su compañía y le dirigiera aquellas miradas de enamorada. 

Taichi frunció el ceño e intentó que su molestia no se mostrara. Sabía que estaba sintiendo celos. No era ningún secreto para él que gustaba de Sora, ya lo había aceptado unos meses atrás y estaba contento con solo tener su amistad. Hikari lo había animado a que se confesara, pero él se negó. No estaba muy seguro de los sentimientos que Sora tendría hacia él y no quería arruinar su amistad. Conocía a Sora y sabía que intentarían seguir siendo amigos, pero algo se perdería con ese rechazo. También ya había decidido que apoyaría a Sora con cualquier persona que eligiera. La quería ver feliz y si eso incluía a otra persona que no fuera él, ¿quién era para negárselo? 

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para que el objeto de sus sentimientos fuera su otro mejor amigo. Sería duro, pero si los dos eran felices estando juntos… Ahora que lo pensaba no hacían una mala pareja. Sin embargo, mientras los sentimientos de Sora eran claros, los de Koushiro no. Taichi no creía que el pelirrojo le correspondiera y no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o triste por esto. ¿Dónde estaba Yamato cuando lo necesitaba? Ah, sí, claro, teniendo una cita con su novia que no quiere que todavía conozca.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Koushiro? —preguntó Sora y se levantó del sofá antes que el pelirrojo le respondiera desde la cocina. Vio como la figura de Sora desaparecía en dirección a la cocina y Taichi dejó de aparentar que miraba la pantalla de televisión. Se debatió mentalmente entre quedarse ahí y esperar a ambos amigos o espiarlos para saber qué hacían. Los tres digimon por su parte lo observaban con interés. Finalmente la facción dentro de su mente que apoyaba que los espiara ganó y se levantó de su asiento también. Al momento de levantarse los tres digimon susurraron algo entre ellos. Le pareció escuchar que Tentomon decía que ganó su apuesta, pero no prestó atención sobre lo que podía ser. En estos momentos tenía otras cosas más importantes que observar y escuchar.

Se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente y miró. Taichi siente tener casi un infarto al ver a Sora y Koushiro abrazados y regresó a su asiento antes que lo vieran. ¿Acaso los dos ya se habían confesado? Al parecer Koushiro le correspondía. Suspiró con desgana y a continuación mostró una mirada decidida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Koushro y Sora eran sus mejores amigos. Por más que costase debía mostrarse contento por ellos. Escuchó sus voces alegres acercarse y Taichi decidió hacer de cuenta que no sabía nada. Tendría que esperar que le dieran primero la noticia antes de mostrar su apoyo.

Por el resto de la tarde los tres siguieron jugando. Sora, quien después de confesarse parecía haberse había recobrado, salió victoriosa de su mini torneo. Taichi siguió intentando actuar con normalidad al hacer bromas con los demás, pero sentía que su cabeza se encontraba en otro lado. Finalmente se hizo la hora para que se regresaran a sus casas y Agumon lo sorprendió al decir que pasaría la noche en la casa de Koushiro. Al parecer Pyocomon los convenció de hacer una pijamada o algo por el estilo. Se mostró sorprendido, pero accedió a su pedido. ¿Quién era para negarle a Agumon que pasara una noche con dos (en realidad tres si incluía a Koushiro) de sus amigos? Decidió hacer caso omiso a la mirada de complicidad que recorrió en los tres digimon.

—Adiós, Agumon. Cuídate —se despidió él después de abrazarlo.

—Adiós, Taichi. Nos vemos mañana. Que tengas suerte.

Si bien no entendió el por qué Agumon le deseaba suerte, las aceptó de todas formas. A continuación se despidió del resto de los digimon y Koushiro. La puerta de la residencia Izumi se cerró detrás de ellos y Taichi y Sora empezaron a caminar en dirección a sus casas. Cada uno iba a paso lento, con la mente en otro lado. No fue sino hasta que llegaron al parque que Sora habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Taichi, ¿estás bien? Estás muy distraído.

—Estoy bien. Solo pensaba en lo de hoy —respondió distraídamente.

—¿Te refieres a la pelea que tuvimos? Yo también. Ese último ataque me hizo pensar mucho.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó él gentilmente y la llevó a una banca donde se sentaron.

—Sé que suena tonto considerando todas las batallas que tuvimos. Quiero decir, esta última pelea no fue la más difícil que tuvimos, pero… —Sora balbuceó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sentía—; en el momento que vi que quedarían aplastados por aquel último ataque algo en mí despertó. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me hizo darme cuenta lo frágil que es la vida. En un momento estamos hablando y riendo, y en otro veo que están a punto de morir.

—Por eso estabas tan afectada por lo de hoy —comentó Taichi, viendo que sus suposiciones estaban cumpliéndose. Se imaginaba que ahora ella le diría que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Koushiro.

—Sí, la pelea me hizo darme cuenta de varias cosas. De lo preciosa que es la vida y lo importante que son tú, Koushiro y todas las personas que quiero. También me hizo darme cuenta que ya no debo escapar más. Todo este tiempo me dije que si decía algo podría arruinar todo, pero lo de hoy me mostró lo doloroso que sería si nunca te lo dijera, que siempre me arrepentiría.

Sora se levantó de su asiento y se puso en frente suyo. Taichi la miró con determinación, esperando que le dijera lo que ya sabía, que ella gustaba de Koushiro y ya no podía ocultarlo.

—Taichi, me gustas.

—¿Eh? —salió de su boca, no dando créditos a lo escuchaba.

—Sí, lo sé. No me ves de esa manera, pero tenía decírtelo. Yo…

Sora nunca pudo terminar su frase. Taichi se levantó del asiento y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sora. Sora se sorprendió y un momento después correspondió el abrazo. Permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que Taichi habló:

—Pellízcame.

—¿Es así como respondes a mi confesión? —preguntó juguetonamente.

—Necesito asegurarme que esto no es un sueño y que es real.

—Como desees. —Taichi chilló de dolor cuando Sora se separó levemente para cumplir sus deseos y lo pellizcó con fuerzas. Sora se rió un poco de su predicamento—. Espero que esto signifique un sí.

Taichi la volvió atraer hacia su cuerpo y la siguió abrazando.

—Tú también me gustas —confesó finalmente y a continuación empezó a reírse.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Sora que sentía como se le contagiaba las risas.

—Es solo que… hasta hace unos minutos estaba convencido que gustabas de Koushiro y me estaba preparando para oírlo. Ahora entiendo por qué Agumon y Pyocomon quisieron dejarnos solos.

—¿Koushiro? ¿En serio? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? 

—Hoy actuabas rara.

—Ya te dije por qué.

—Te sonrojaste cuando lo miraste.

—Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que estabas a mi lado y me tocabas el hombro. Estaba en medio de mi epifanía que no podía seguir manteniendo en secreto lo que sentía.

—Parecías querer estar más cerca de él que de mí.

—Porque me sentía de repente incómoda e insegura de lo qué hacer contigo.

—Y lo abrazaste.

—Obviamente. Es mi mejor amigo y casi lo pierdo hoy también. Necesitaba decirle cuánto lo quiero y abrazarlo. Además él me animó a que me confesara hoy. Me dijo que lo hiciera antes que te hicieras la idea equivocada. Ahora puedo entender por qué.

—Oye, fuera de contexto parece otra cosa, no puedes culparme. —Los dos se miraron y empezaron a reírse. Taichi tomó agarró su bolso y a continuación le tomó la mano—. Ven, te acompaño a tu casa.

Sora agarró su bolso deportivo con su otra mano y empezaron a caminar juntos, nunca soltándose de las manos.

—Oye, Sora, ¿por qué crees que Kuwagamon siempre nos ataca?

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—¡Por supuesto! Mira cuántas veces lo han hecho. ¡Y siempre a mí!

—Quizás ellos te odien. Debe ser algo innato.

Los dos se rieron y siguieron elaborando teorías más complejas y absurdas del odio irracional de los Kuwagamon a la especie humana, específicamente al humano llamado Taichi Yagami.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue hecho para mi querida Genee, quien me tocó en la actividad de San Valentín que se celebró en el topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8.
> 
> Me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
